


Our Boy Is Back

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Steve, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, in all the naughty ways, poly couples, post IW, using the metal arm during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: They lose their sweet boy only to get him back years later after Thanos is dead.





	Our Boy Is Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacup_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/gifts).



“Steve….Bucky?”

Both older men look to their boy as he starts to vanish, before they can even reach him, he’s ashes in the wind and they are left there in shock and heartbreak clinging to each other. They don’t take their eyes off of the spot there boy vanished until it’s nightfall. When they get back to their hut, they both break down in each others arms.

_____________________________

5 YEARS LATER…..

They never stopped trying to find him, to find a way to get him back. If it wasn’t for each other they don’t honestly know if they would have survived this all these years. As it is once dr strange puts his plan in motion and they defeat Thanos and people starting reappearing, they can’t find him and they start fearing the worst.

When they see Nate appear, he’s shaking, crying and looking around frantically, when they spot each other, the older men are on him in a second, pulling him into a group hug so strong, nothing could tear their boy from them in this moment.

“Nate…..our boy….we got you….we got you.” Bucky whispers, to overcome to say more.

__________________________________

A FEW MONTHS LATER…..

“Nate are you sure baby doll?” Bucky ask one more time to be sure, holding his boys face in his hands caressing the soft cheeks gently.

“Yes daddy.” Nate whispers, looking up at him with such adoring eyes it takes Bucky’s breath away. Eyes he thought he would never see again, he swallows the lump forming in his throat and nods his head once. “Then get up on the bed sug.”

Nate is all too happy to comply thinking he wouldn’t get to have this again himself, he’s all too happy to get on his hands and knees and present himself to his super soldier. His other super soldier sitting in the corner merely as a watcher this round in nothing but his blue soft knit boxers. It was making Nate drool just looking over to him and seeing all that was his once again.

When he feels Bucky move behind him in bed he shudders in pleasure as he feels Bucky drap himself over him for a moment biting his earlobes, his neck, his shoulders, little love bites everywhere his mouth can reach as his hands run over his body revalently, like it’s there first time again.

By the time Bucky has worked him open good and loose for his cock, Nate isn’t sure how much longer he can wait, he wants to feel full and complete again. Wants to be so strongly connected to his daddy once more in the most intimate way, he craves it, longs for it. “Daddy please.” He begs almost brokenly.

“Alright baby…alright…daddy’s got you.” Bucky whispers with his daddy voice into the skin of his neck as he lines his cock up with his boys hole and starts pushing in, the first feel of Bucky inside him again after so long nearly makes Nate cry at how good it feels.

“Fuck…honey….so tight for me…so good for me…taking daddy’s cock.” Bucky groans lowly, starting to rock his hips back and forth into his boy, taking his boy deeper and deeper until he is brushing his boys prostate. “DADDY!” Nate sobs out so overcome at the feeling.

Bucky growls low and possessive as he starts to fuck into his boy harder and harder. Once he leans over his boy and gets his metal arm around his throat just tight enough for his boy to really feel it, Nate is openingly sobbing in pleasure. “Daddy…daddy……daddy…please….yes…”

Bucky groans from how his boy sounds, never stopping his hard pace. From the corner Steve wraps his hand around his cock in his underwear and starts jerking himself off to the lovely display and sounds in front of him.

When Bucky tightens his arm just a bit more Nate loses it, nearly shouting their names as he comes all over the black satin bed sheets below him, the fluttering around his cock is to much for Bucky to take and he comes next filling his boy up so much it starts leaking out of his hole and onto the bed as well.

Steve groans low in his throat as he comes not a second later, hunching over on himself nearly getting the wind knocked out of him at how powerful it is. It’s only once he has caught his breath that he leans back and looks to the bed to see both his loves now laying on their sides snuggled tightly together.

Like a huge puppy dog, Steve waste no time throwing his underwear away and crawling into the bed with them. He moves up behind Nate and they cocoon him between their bodies. All the extra heat they put off has Nate relaxing into the sheets like a noodle.

The feeling of their strong arms and legs wrapped around him lull him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
